


A Surprise

by ClayJackson



Series: Richard Perkins and Benjamin AP700 [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Genital Piercing, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClayJackson/pseuds/ClayJackson
Summary: Benjamin isn't surprised by the tattoos, however he is surprised about some other things that Perkins has.





	A Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an AU/self indulgent bullshit that started on Discord and has gotten close to my heart. Basically a lot of projections and giving this man some lore since he has fuck all. If you wanna know more, feel free to join the server, I'll leave a link at the bottom with some more details about it.

Benjamin hadn’t been surprised by the tattoos, he had seen glimpses of them when Perkins pushed his sleeves up. The extent to which he had them cover his chest and back was mildly surprising, but not much. He had been a little surprised to see the bars through his nipples. He didn’t seem like the type to have nipple piercings. He _certainly_ was surprised when he palmed him through his pants and felt the piercings that were there.

He got the rest of Perkins’ clothes off quickly, curious to how they looked. He was left stunned for a moment as he looked at him, taking in the numerous piercings. One curving through the head of his cock, six bars running down the underside, five hoops along his scrotum. Benjamin dragged his thumb down him, tracing over each one and feeling the way it rolled under his skin.

The next moment and he has his mouth wrapped around his cock, making Perkins moan above him. He takes just the head into his mouth, running his tongue along the piercing there and humming when he gets another moan from him. He takes his time as he lowers himself on his cock, his tongue tracing over each piercing and memorizing it carefully.

Perkins reaches down and grabs his hair, encouraging him to take more of him into his mouth but he resists the pressure, taking his time to explore his cock. It isn’t until he feels the piercing on the head press against the back of his soft pallet and he’s able to reach the second loop with his tongue that he stops. He swallows around his cock, feeling the way each of the piercings press against him and his body shivers.

He pulls back up, keeping his lips tight around his cock and feeling the way each one bumps over his tongue and lips. Benjamin pulls off his cock and looks up at Perkins when he whines, smirking as he presses his cheek against him and feels the piercing rub against his synthetic skin.

“Want to fuck my face?” He asks, though he already knows the answer. It doesn’t take more than three seconds for Perkins to grab the back of his skull and force him back down on his cock. Ben moans around him, putting his mouth to good work and paying attention to the way the piercings moved against him. 

When Perkins comes he shoves Ben all the way down on him, making him take nearly all the piercings into his mouth. Ben swallows it eagerly and slowly pulls off of him, a trail of semen and saliva dropping between his mouth and his cock. He chases it down, licking at the sensitive cock head and tongue at one of the balls of the piercing. “Well that was surprising,” he says as he stares up at him, taking in his flushed face and heavy breathing. “I’d love to experiment with these more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Our server is called Heavy Thirst and is an 18+ Heavy Rain/DBH server. We mostly latch on to side characters and develop them more than they ever needed to be. It's lots of fun, and you should totally come join. https://discord.gg/9wYQgWW


End file.
